Living with your wepon or meister soulxmaka
by biggestsoulxmakafan
Summary: soul eater from 8-12 grade maybe longer has pairings (soulxmaka kidxliz blackstarxtsubaki) im bad at summarys i swear its good please read. action,humor,adventure,romance. i dont own soul eater.
1. in the morning

**PLEASE COMENT AND FAVORITE**

CHAPTER 1

* = thoughts

SOUL'S POV  
I woke up in the middle of the night and Maka was in my bed sleeping.

"Maka why are you in my bed" I asked.

With no response I decide to go back to bed.

"I love you Soul" Maka said this before I even got to close my eyes.

"I love you to" I said back as I put my arms around her.

MAKA'S POV

"Good morning Soul" I said as I noticed soul had his arms around me.

"Maka chop" I said as I chopped soul with a book, he awoke a right after.

"God what the hell was that for" he said angrily.

"You were hugging me" I said in return.

"Well why are you in my bed" he asked me.

"Because I had a bad dream" I replied as I walked away to take a shower.

When I got out of the shower soul was sitting at the table eating breakfast. I was surprised to see he made eggs and bacon instead of cereal like he usually did.

"Why did you make eggs and bacon for breakfast today" I asked

"Because we are out of milk" he said upset like.

"Well I would have expected you to make toast" I said back.

"Damn I did not think of making that for breakfast I should of though" he said stating his fact.

*He is so cute when he gets upset* I thought well I sat down to start eating.

"This looks really good" I said even though everything was burned except the silver wear and plate.

"Thanks" he said sarcastically knowing that I was just trying to be nice.

**I KNOW THE CHAPTER IS SHORT JUST READ THE NEXT CHAPTER ITS LONGER**


	2. what to do when there is nothin to do

CHAPTER 2

SOUL'S POV

Me and Maka were sitting on the couch. I was watching tv well she read a book like she always did.

"Maka do you want to kiss" I asked.

"No" she said answering back as she blushed.

I jumped on top of her and held her down.

"Come on kiss me" I said eagerly.

"No" she said again.

I released her from my grip.

"We'll can we play a game" I asked

"Fine" she said probably thinking there was nothing better to do.

"What game" she asked.

"Truth or Dare" I replied.

"Fine, Truth or dare" she asked

"Dare" I answered back.

"Ok I dare you to eat a milkshake made of milk, vanilla ice cream"*maybe this wont be that bad* I thought. "Mayonnaise and on top of it whipped cream and red hot chilly pepper shavings.

I looked disgusted at her she knew I hated mayonnaise and chilly peppers.

"Do I have to drink it all" I asked when she was done making it.

"Of course" she answered back.

When I took that first sip it my face became disgusted it tasted terrible and when I reached the whipped cream with the chilly pepper shavings on it made my face turn red from how hot it was.

"How was it" Maka asked with a smirk.

"Terrible" I said.

"Well now its your turn, Truth or Dare" I asked.

"Dare" she replied.

I was shocked at her answer.

"Ok I dare you to"… I had to think for a little bit so I could get a good dare for my revenge.

"Oh" I said with a big smirk.

"I dare you to kiss me" I said.

She looked at me for a while with her mouth gaping wide open probably wondering if I had really just said that.

Then she said "fine".

*Wow* I thought to myself as she leaned in and kissed me right on the lips. I was shock to have just seen her do that, but right after that she ran to her room.

"Man I really did it this time" I said.


	3. confessing of love

CHAPTER 3

MAKA'S POV

I closed the door and slid down it.

*Did I really just do that* even though I knew I just did.* Why did I just kiss him, something just came over me when he dared me to do that. That cute albino was just looking into my eyes with his beautiful ruby red eyes and I just couldn't help but kiss him* I thought.

"Maka are you okay I'm sorry about that" Soul said trying to apologies.

I threw open the door and kissed him again I don't know why but it just felt like a good idea to do until soul started to lick the inside of my mouth with his tongue which freaked me out so I pushed him away.

"To soon" he asked well looking at the floor.

"No we just can't do that until you ask me something" I said.

"What" he asked I could tell he desperately wanted to know. So I told.

"You have to ask me out first" I said to answer his question.

"Well then do you want to go out with me" he quickly asked.

"No" I said and slammed the door in his face then opened the door again and said "just kidding" and gave him a big kiss on the forehead. Then I closed the door again and went to my bed *I can't believe this is actually happening I always wanted to go out with Soul and now I get to* I thought as I dozed off to sleep.

When I woke up it was about 5 pm. I walked out of my room and saw soul on the couch watching tv. I walked over and sat down next to him .

"So when is our date" I asked.

"Its tonight at 7:30" he replied

"Where at" I asked

"First were going to a fancy restaurant then we are going to see a movie" he said.

"Cool" I replied back well snuggling into his arm that he had just wrapped around me moments ago.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

SOUL'S POV  
At the restaurant I ordered a steak and Maka ordered a salad.

"How's your salad" I asked looking from her salad to her face.

"Good, how's your steak" she asked me after she answered my question.

"Good" I replied with a smile.

"what movie did you got us tickets to" she asked.

"Rising of the dead" I replied.

She started at me for a second and then asked "Isn't that a rated R movie" she asked.

"Yes" I replied. *I purposely got us tickets to a rated R movie so that Maka would get scared and then she would snuggle into me during the movie* I thought to myself well paying the bill. As we left Maka grabbed my hand.

When we got to the movie theater Maka was not all that sure about seeing the movie anymore but I convinced her into seeing the movie by telling her it was not as bad as she thought it was but it was not as bad as she thought it would be it was worse. The whole movie Maka spent most of her time snuggling into my chest well screaming so I wrapped my arm around her.

When we got home Maka wanted to go to bed right away but she didn't want to sleep alone that movie completely freaked her out she kept screaming in her sleep from nightmares from the movie which kept waking me up. So at 3 am Maka had already woke us up 7 times so we decided not to go back to bed. Both of us went and watched tv on the couch where we ended up falling asleep again so I was awoken by a scream in the ear again by Maka this time I made us both some coffee and I put 3 tablespoons of sugar in each.

"Thanks" Maka said

"No problem anyways it was the least I could do because the nightmares are my entire fault" I said.

"It's fine" Maka said before starting to kiss me.

This time when I started to lick the inside of her mouth she didn't stop me so I just continued as Maka started to push me down and laid on top of me and started to un button her shirt. I was so surprised. I started to take off my shirt to.

MAKA'S POV

When we were done we were both were half naked and we started to kiss again. Then he licked the side of my neck all the way up to my ear. Then he started to sit up and started to get up I was so upset.

*Did I do something wrong* I wondered but then he kneeled on the floor and started to lick all the way up my leg. Then he stopped at my knee and turned my leg around and stared sucking on the inside of my leg it felt so good.

Then soul stopped and grabbed both our shirts first he put back on my then his.

"What's wrong" I asked wondering why he stopped.

"I'm too tired to continue" he said with a yawn.

"Well we can't go back to bed" I said.

"Let's try one more time" he said well laying back down pulling me with him.

When we reached the point when we were perfectly laying down Soul snuggled me harder against his body I felt so safe in his arms.

Soul was right that last time we tried to sleep I didn't have a nightmare i had a very happy dream but I couldn't remember it.

**I CAN'T THINK OF A TITLE FOR THIS CHAPTER SO IF YOU PUT A TITLE IN THE REVIEW AND I LIKE IT I WILL CHOSE YOURS AS THE TITLE FOR THIS CHAPTER**


	5. date time and afterwards

CHAPTER 5

MAKA'S POV

Today is Monday so we have to go to school sadly. I would just read a book on the coach but school is school and I didn't want to be late.

I got up and took a shower to see Soul was still asleep. So I decided to make breakfast.

"Done" I said when I was finished making breakfast.

"Get up Soul we have school" I said trying to wake him up.

"5 more minutes with you" he said as he pulled me into bed with him and kissed me on the forehead.

"No we have school" I yelled as I tried to get back up.

When I got back up I got a glass of water and poured on his face which got him up but he was mad at me now. He got up without saying anything and went to take a shower. When he was done he sat down across from me at the table and started eating.

"I'm sorry" I said.

"Its fine on one condition" he said with a smirk.

"What" I asked, I was kind of freaked out by the way he said it.

"You have to kiss me "he said.

"Fine" I said well kissing him but then he pulled me on his lap and we continued kissing till I saw the clock.

"Where going to be late" I said as I got of his lap and grabbed both our backpacks.

"Soul come on" I complained as he got up nice and slowly. So, I grabbed his arm and pulled him so he would hurry up.

We ended up being late sadly but of course Soul didn't care.

SOUL'S POV

Maka is mad at me know, she said it is my fault we were late but it's her fault if she had not poured the water on my face I would not have been mad at her,

"Soul, Soul, Soul" Maka said angrily at me as I started to drift back to reality.

"Hey Soul" Black Star said as hitting me on the back.

"What" I said angrily now knowing I was going to have a bruise of a hand mark on my back.

"Why were you guys late" Black Star asked.

"Because Soul wouldn't get up" she said giving me an angry glare.

"It's not my fault you kept me up all night with you nightmares" I said yelling back at her.

"Yes it is. You could of easily got us tickets to any movie but you got us tickets to Rising of the dead" she said yelling back.

"Well how was I supposed to know it was going to be that scary" I said shouting back.

"It was rated R for how scary it was what did you suspected, that it was not going to be scary at all" she said screaming back, know everyone was staring at us.

"Welllll" I couldn't think of what to say next. Luckly stein threw a scalpel at us and tolled us to quit fighting and be quite or he was going to dissect us. That of course shut us up.

MAKA'S POV

*I can't believe Soul but I kind of feel bad he didn't know it was going to give me nightmares*I thought.

"Wait you guys saw Rising of the dead and didn't invite me, how could you" said Black Star.

"God dammit Black Star, Maka Chop" I said well chopping him on the head with my big text-book.

MAKA'S POV

(LUNCH)

Lunch was normal today we sat at our normal table in our same order Liz, Kid, Patty, Black Star, Tsubaki, me, then Soul. Me and Soul were still fighting so we tried not to talk to each other. I talked to Tsubaki, Liz, and Patty, well Soul talked to Black Star and Kid until Soul pointed out kid took a bite out of his sandwich which made it asymmetrical. Then Kid fainted and Soul and Black Star laughed about it.

We all had to split up before going back to class because all of our lockers were in different places mine and Soul's lockers are in the West Wing, Kid's, Liz's, and Patty's are in the East Wing, and Black Star's and Tsubaki's are in the main hallway.

After we spilt up and none of our friends were in sight Soul pulled me into the janitor's closet.

"What do you want" I asked him angrily as he tried to turn on the light.

"I want to say I'm sorry for getting us tickets for a rated R movie I should not have taken you to see it I was stupid for that so, just please forgive me" he said.

"No I should be saying sorry I should not have got mad at you for that you didn't know I was going to get scared" I said.

"Sorry kiss" he said with a smirk.

"Sure" I said leaning in but as soon as we were about to the janitor opened the door.

"Can I have that broom" he said with a look in his eyes to say what are you to doing. We both just half smiled as he closed the door.

"Now where were we" I said well leaning to finish what we started.

SOUL'S POV

When we got out of the closet our friends were walking by. We tried to sneak by them but they noticed us,

"What were you doing in there" Kid asked. Everyone had a questioning look on their face.

"Ah" I said I couldn't think of anything to say when Maka screamed out,

"getting a bar of soup" she quickly covered her mouth.

Everyone stand at her, then at me.

"Yes we were getting a bar of soup" I said

"Why" Kid asked. Me and Maka quickly exchanged looks before Maka said, "we need more soup for our house". "Well then where is the soup" Tsubaki asked.

"Can we just forget about the soup" I said.

"Ok" Black Star said before smacking me again but this time on the head well he laughed about the soup.

MAKA'S POV

"What were you really doing in there" Liz asked as herself, Patty, and Tsubaki leaned in closer to hear better. "I'll tell you later" I said well walking with Soul to our lockers.

"That was close" he said well looking over to me.

"New rule" I said well looking over to Soul to make sure he was paying attention. "No kissing in school" I said in a serious tone.

"Why not" Soul said with a groan.

"Because of what just happened" I said.

"Fine" he said. "And Black Star asked me to stay over his house tonight so can I" he asked.

"Why are you asking me" I asked him.

"I don't know" he said well grabbing my hand, I yacked it away.

"No not in school" I said. He just looked at me and groaned.


	6. truth or dare agian

CHAPTER 6

(AFTER SCHOOL)

So I invited Liz, Patty, and Tsubaki over that night even though we have school the next day.

"So Maka what did you and Soul do in the closet" Liz asked as they all leaned in.

"Soul apologized for before that's all" I said, I was lying and they knew because I'm a terrible liar.

"Or maybe that's not all you did" Liz said as I blushed, "girls you know what to do" Liz said as they all started to tickle me.

"I'll never tell" I said over my laughing.

(5 MINUTES LATER)

"Fine, then let's play a game, any ideas" Liz asked.

"How about Truth or Dare" Patty said well giggling. It reminded me of that day with Soul.

"Yes" Liz and Tsubaki both said in agreement.

"Ok Patty Truth or dare" Tsubaki asked.

"Dare" she said.

"Ok I Dare you to text Kid that you that like him and then when he responds no matter what it says you have to text him back saying that you hate symmetry" Tsubaki said, we laughed except for Patty who was sitting there like a motionless zombie.

"O ok" she said stuttering in fear about what she was about to text her mister.

"Here's your phone Patty" Liz said well handing her, her phone. She text Kid and waited for a response. "Ring, Ring" the phone said.

"What does it say" I asked laughing.

"It says what twice" she answered

"Ok now the next part" Tsubaki said"

"Ok" Patty said.

"Did it" she said. "Ring, Ring" the phone said once again.

"What does it say" Liz asked

"It says Patty I hate you and I'll talk to you about this in the morning and I'm taking your phone away because you're a bad girl and instead of taking your phone away I'll take away anything you own that has to do with giraffes" said Patty as she started to cry.

"Cheer up Patty will tell kid tomorrow it was a dare" Liz said.

"Ok Patty" said in a cheerful voice.

"Maka Truth or Dare" said Patty

"Truth" I said.

"What else did you and Soul do in the closet" she said with a smile.

"We kissed" I said sadly. They all looked at me in shock.

"How long has this been going on" Tsubaki asked.

"Since yesterday" I said blushing. Everyone giggled which made me blush even more.

"Shut up" I said well covering my face in embarrassment. "You guys can't tell anyone, promise" I said in a serious tone. "We promise" they said with a giggle.

"Ok Liz Truth or Dare" I asked.

"Truth" she said.

"Who do you like" I asked.

"Soul" she said.

"What how could you, you know I like him and that I'm dating so why would you say that" I yelled at her angrily.

"Kidding" she said laughing, "I like Kid".

"That's what we all thought" I said looking around to see everyone else shaking their heads in agreement.

"Ok Maka Truth or Dare" said Liz.

"Wait what about Tsubaki" I said questioning her.

"I chose to ask you" Liz said with a grin.

"Anyway I don't want to go" Tsubaki said.

"Fine dare" I said well thinking *I'm not going to let them ask me any other questions*.

"I dare you to go to second base with Soul and you have to text him about it first" Liz said with a grin. Everyone started to laugh, I just sat there with my mouth gaping open. I felt like I was about to pass out.

"How do I even tell him" I asked.

"Like this" Liz said as pulling my phone from me. I got up to try and grab it but Liz said "hold her down girls". Then Tsubaki and Patty pulled me back to the floor as they both giggled.

Then Liz said everything she was typing out loud "my dear Soul I'll be waiting for you in bed when you come home but don't come till Tsubaki comes home so we can be all alone from your lover, Maka. Send"

My heart started racing as I grabbed my phone to see if she had really sent that. She had which made me collapse to the floor from being embarrassed.

SOUL'S POV

(BLACK STARS AND TSUBAKIS HOUSE)

"Ring, ring" my phone went.

"Who texted you Soul" Black Star asked.

"It better not be from Patty telling you how she hates symmetry" Kid said well he tried not to cry.

"Quit your crying you baby it's from Maka" I said.

"What does it say" Black Star asked.

"Let me" I froze at what it said it was such a shock.

"What" Kid said.

I showed them the text even though what it said. Then they froze with shocked faces. We all sat there exchanging shocked looks.

*I can't wait till tomorrow* I thought as I looked away to grin.


	7. Now as for that dare

**SRY THIS CHAPTER IS NOT THIS LONG I HAVE SOCCER AND 2 BOOKS REPORTS AND I HAVE TO BABYSIT ALL THE _TIME SO I'M REALLY BUSY THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE LONGER I PROMISE PLEASE REVIEW I LOVE TO READ THEM_**

CHAPTER 7

MAKA'S POV

(before school)

"Bye" Tsubaki said as closing the door be hide her.

"Time to get ready" I said well walking over to my bedroom.

(30 minutes later)

SOUL'S POV

"Maka" I called as I entered the apartment.

"In here" Maka called from her bedroom. I walked in and got a huge nose bleed she was just in her underwear.

"You ready" She said well coming over to me to and started to take off my shirt.

"I guess so" I said well trying to hide my blush.

"That's not an answer" she said well pouting.

"Then ok" I said a little nervous.

"Good" she said well pulling over to her bed. She took off the rest of my cloths and then gave me something.

"What" I said looking back up at her.

"It's a condom you know how to use it right" she asked me.

"Ya but this is not like you maka not at all" I said looking at her.

"Maybe I changed" she said as she started to kiss me. I pulled away.

"No maka it's something else" I said well I looked at her questioning.

"Fine it was a dare" maka said well she looked down at her feet then back at me.

"Well why did you text me about it" I asked her.

"I didn't Liz did" She said.

"Wait before we say anything else either give me back my shirt or close the window it's freezing in here"

"Here" she said handing my shirt.

"Thanks" I said taking it from her. " But Maka why did you follow through with this" I asked looking at her questioning.

"Because it was a dare, I couldn't just not do the dare" she said.

"Well it still makes no sense so I'm gonna get ready for school and I belive you should do the same" said as walking out the door. *Why did I just do that* I thought as I walked over to my room.

(Walking to school)

MAKA'S POV

Liz, Patty, and Tsubaki all walked over to me. " So did you" Liz asked me.

"No" I said with a fake smile.

"Why not" Tsubaki asked.

"Because Soul know something wasn't right" I said.

" your gonna have to do the dare one day" Liz said.

"I will" I said. "One day" I whispered to myself with a smirk.


	8. Spirt

**CHAPTER 8**

(SOULS'S POV)

"How was this morning" Black Star asked with a smirk.

"We did not do anything" I said.

"Well are you guys a couple now" Kid asked.

I smirked as I got a good idea. "I don't know why don't I check. Hey Maka" I said and then called.

"What" she asked as she and the girls walked over.

"Does this mean were a couple know" I asked with a smirk.

"What" she asked blushing a little.

"You heard me" I said back as everyone else looked over at us to hear the answer.

"I guess it does" she said as she grabbed my hand. I then bent over and pecked her on the cheek and everyone else "awed" except for Black Star and Patty who we received a very rude "eww" from.

"Shut up" Maka said.

(MAKA'S POV)

When we all got to class everyone looked down at me and Soul and smiled.

"Wow news spreads fast" I whispered over to Soul.

"Or they just want to see this" Soul said before kissing me on the lips and then leading me to our seats.

(AT SOUL AND MAKA'S LOCKERS)

"So we have 8 minutes till class it only takes to minutes to get there so lets have a little fun" Soul said as he pushed me up against the locker and started to make out with me. Until we were disturbed by a red haired fellow.

"Soul get your hands off my daughter" he said as he ran straight at us only for me to maka chop him well kissing Soul. He then grabbed Souls ankle pulling him down me going down with him.

"What the hell was that for death scythe" Soul yelled angrily at my father.

"You were making out with my Maka" he yelled back at Soul.

"First off I'm not your Maka and second off me and Soul are dating so you are gonna have to deal with it" I said to my father getting up and then helping Soul only for Soul to get tackled again getting tackled into the group. Then everything went black.


	9. WTF happened to maka

**Chapter 9**

(SOUL'S POV)

"Great now look what you've done old man" I yelled at Sprit well picking up Maka.

"I did not, wait why are you blaming this on me" Sprit yelled back at me.

"Well if you had not attack me she would not be unconnsion right now. So just leave" I yelled back at him.

"No I'm gonna help her" he said well trying to get Maka for me which he ended up pushing her out of my hands. Luckily I caught her.

"You see old man what the hell are you trying to do kill her or something now just go" I said as I started to run. When I turned the corner I could hear Sprit yell about how much off a terrible father he was and he repeatedly said "papa loves you Maka" he is really annoying.

"What happened to Maka" professor Stien asked as I entered the room.

"Sprit tackled me and we both fell on top of her and she hit her head can you help her" I said then asked.

"Of course I can" Stein said.

(MAKA'S POV)

(Infirmary)

I awoke in the infirmary. Soul was sitting on a chair beside the bed.

"Well looks who's finally awake" Soul said before he gave me a kiss.

"What happened" I asked.

"Your dumb father tackled me and we both fell on top of you. Sorry" Soul said.

"It's ok" I said before leaning up and kissing him once again. This one lasted longer than the other one and Soul must have just had something sweet to eat because his lips tasted really sweet. Then someone walked in. We both looked up to see it was actually 5 people.

"Sorry for walking in on you 2" Kid said trying to be polite.

"Doesn't matter" Soul said.

"How are you feeling Maka" Tsubaki asked.

"I'm find" I responded to her.

Then Stien walked in "actually your so fine you can go home anytime you want" he announced.

"Then lets have party at Kids place tonight" Liz said.

"I never agre" "were having a party" Kid said and then was cut off by Liz.

"Yes a party" Stien said. We all looked at him awkwardly. "I'm not invited am I" he asked. We all shook our heads. "Rude" Stein yelled and then ran off crying.

"I wonder what that was about" Soul asked.

"I think that is" I pointed to a small bottled on the ground.

Kid picked it up and then threw it away. "He was high" Kid said.

(SOUL'S POV)

(Soul and Maka's house)

"So what do you want to do for an hour" Maka asked.

"I have an idea" I said with a smirk.

"I think I know where this is going" Maka said as I started to push her down till I had her in a position as if I had pinned her. Then we made out for an hour until we had to leave.

"Poo" Maka pouted.

"Don't worry little girl we can have more fun later" I said creasing her face with my hand

(NORMAL POV)

(Kid's mansion)

Soul and Maka arrived first and then Black Star [for now on I'm calling Black Star BS I don't care if you don't like it I'm sick of righting his full name] and Tsubaki.

"So time for Truth or Dare" Liz said.

"No this will be my third time in 3 days" Maka complained.

"NO ONE CARES MAKA YOUR GODDLYNEES WANTS TO PLAY SO IT SHALL BE" BS shouted.

"Shut up BS" Soul said as he threw a pillow at him.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH THE PILLOWS ARE ATTACKING" Patty screamed. Everyone watched as she grabbed her stuffed giraffe and ran into the closet.

"I'll go get her" Liz said.

"Sis get in here the pillows are attacking" Patty said.

"You're delusional" Liz said.

"No. I'm. Patty. Your. Sister. Do. You. Understand. Me". Patty said.

"Patty your being stupid" Liz said

"What did the pillows do to you" Patty asked.

"Come on Patty" Liz told her as she started to drag her.

"No sis don't take me to the pillow king he will do what he did to you to me please sis" Patty said as she started to fight Liz.

"If you will stop I'll give you candy" Liz said.

"Oh candy" Patty said as she stopped fighting Liz and took the candy. Then she followed her back to the couch.

"Ok now it's time to begin" Liz said.

**Hope you like this i left it off there because i thought it was a good spot**


	10. truth or dare Again?

**Chapter 10**

(Soul Pov)

"Truth or dare Maka" Patty asked Maka.

"Truth" Maka said.

"Are You a virgin" Patty asked giggling.

"Yes" Maka said blushing.

*Well maybe not for long* I thought.

"Ok BS truth or dare"

"DARE" BS shouted.

"I dare you to go skinny dipping in the public pool" Maka said.

"YOUR GOD SHALL DO IT" BS screamed.

"Tsubaki go with him" I said.

"Ok" Tsubaki said.

"Since BS left Kid truth or dare" Maka said.

"Dare" Kid said.

"I dare you to make your head asymmetrical by drawing on one side of your face" Maka said.

"I will never" Kid said.

"Hey Kid" Liz said.

"What" Kid said as he turned around and got marker drawn on half his face.

"I'M ASYMMAETRICAL" Kid said as he fainted.

"Ok Soul truth or dare" Liz asked.

"Dare" I said.

"I dare you to" she said then she came over and finished the thing in a whisper.

"Do I have to" I asked her not wanting to do this in front of all of them.

"Yep" she said.

"Fine" I said glumly. "Maka come here" I called.

"Ok" she said well walking over here. "What" she asked.

"I need your help with the dare" I said.

"Why, wait Liz did you dare him what you dared me" Maka asked Liz.

"No" Liz said.

"Then what" Maka asked.

"I dared Soul to make out with you in front of us all" she said.

(MAKA'S POV)

"Well it can't be helped" I said as I sat on Souls lap and started to make out with him.

"Wait" Liz said.

"What now" Soul said.

"Wait till BS and Tsubaki get back then do the dare" Liz said.

"Fine" I said as I leaned back on Soul. *This isn't so bad I get to sit on Soul's lap while we wait so how could I complain. Maybe I'll stay on his lap afterwards to, until someone tells me to get off* I thought with a smile.

(10 MINUTES LATER)

I had my eyes closed and I heard the door open followed by "YOUR GREAT GOD HAD DONE HIS DARE" most likely said by BS when I tried to open my eyes there was a hand in front of my eyes most likely Souls. I tried to take his hand away from my face till I heard Soul yell "BS put on some clothes". Then I put my hands over Souls hand. When Soul tried to move his hand I dropped my hands to see BS was fully dress but something else caught my eye.

"Tsubaki why are you wet to, did you" "No Maka BS pushed me in to see if it was cold. And it was" Maka said and then was interrupted by Tsubaki.

"Ok good" Maka said relived.

"Why does it look like you guys stopped playing were you guys waiting for us or something" BS asked.

"Actually we were, we needed you guys so Soul could do his dare" Liz said.

"What is it and why do we have to be here" Tsubaki asked.

"I dared him to make out with Maka in front of us all" Liz said

"Ok" Tsubaki said.

"Wait let me wake up Kid first" Liz said as she wiped off the marker on his face.

He suddenly shot up and said "My symmetry has been restored".

"Ok now do the dare" Liz said.

"Wait what dare" Kid asked.

"I dared Soul to make out with Maka in front of all of us so now let them begin" Liz said.

Me and Soul then finally started to make out. I opened my eyes to see his eyes were closed and I think he was imagining we were on our couch because he started to lean to the side until I stopped him. I then closed my eyes. I guessed he then remembered we were on a chair at kids (just to say it was like one of those couch chairs not like a chair at a dining room table) because instead of leaning to the side he leaned back. Then we both started to lick the inside of each other's mouths and tried not to make it noticeable. Then I guess we both forgot where we were because I started to put my hands up the front of his shirt and he started to put his hands up the back off my shirt.

"Ok stop before anything gets to serious" Liz said.

We both looked over to see Tsubaki, Kid, and Liz with wide eyes and Patty and BS were both laughing. I the leaned back on Soul and he wrapped his arms around me. We then continued playing truth or dare for about another half an hour.

"Ok now time for the next game, spin the bottle" Liz said.

**I just want to say thanks for reading these and i also wanted to say i still have no title for chapter 4 so if you could please put a title in the reviews for chapter 4 and it has to do with chapter 4 it can't be chicken or french toast or butt send something reasonable in and it does not matter if your first it matters if its good and i like it. last thing i just wanted to tell you guys really bad for some reason well i was writing this i put down spin the and i dont know why but i fixed it.**


	11. 2 new couples?

**CHAPTER 11**

(NORMAL Pov)

"Ok so let's start now" Liz said.

"Wait Maka get off of Souls lap" BS said.

"Why" Maka whined.

"Because we can't play with you on his lap" BS said.

"Yes we can" Maka said.

"How" Kid asked.

"Well if it lands on this side" Maka said motioning to her left "Its me and if it lands on this side" Maka said motioning to her right "Its Soul".

"Well how are we supposed to the kiss" Liz asked.

"Whatever" Maka said trying to get up but Soul just pulled her back down.

"We will think of something if that happens" Soul said.

"Okay let's just start so this does not take as long as Souls dare did" Liz said.

Everyone spun the bottle lightly so they would not land on Soul or Maka, they did not want to deal with that. Then BS came up.

"Hahaha, you guys all spin like baby's, let a god like me show you guys to spin" BS said spinning it as fast as he could and it landed on... Kid. (I am not a fan of KidxBS)

"Hahahahaha" Patty laughed. Everyone else just sat there wide eyed with their mouths hanging open.

Kid kissed his knuckles "fist bump". BS kissed his knuckles to and they fist bumped. "Can we play something else" Kid asked.

"Ya we agree, it's no fun just sitting here" Maka said and Soul shoke his head in agreement.

"Okay 1 if you weren't sitting on his lap we wouldn't have tried so hard not to get either of you guys and 2 let's play 7" "8 make it 8" "8 minutes in heaven" "thank you" Liz was saying until Kid interrupted her then she continued and then Kid thanked her.

Liz took a piece of paper and ripped 4 pieces of it off. Then wrote each of the girls names on one of the paper and them in a hat. "Okay now each of the boys have to pick a name" Liz instructed.

"Let your god pick first" BS said picking a name. "I got Tsubaki".

"Now I'll choose" Soul said choosing a name. "Maka".

"Okay now I will choose" Kid said choosing a name. "I have choosen Liz".

"Sorry Patty, it looks like you're gonna have to sit out" Maka said.

"It's ok" Patty said.

"Ok were all gonna go at the same time just in different closets. Patty set the timer and everyone get to their closets" Liz said.

"Hurry up Maka the sooner we get to the closet the more fun we can have" Soul said pulling Maka towards there closet.

"Come on we better get to our closets as well" Kid said as him and Liz went to their closet and BS and Tsubaki went to their closet.

(With BS and Tsubaki for the 8 minutes)

"What are we supposed to do in here for 8 minutes" BS asks.

"I don't know" Tsubaki said.

"I have an idea" BS said.

"Wha" Tsubaki said until BS interrupted her, but not with words. He had kissed her so they So they sat there kissing until they had to break for air.

"Tsubaki there's something I need to tell you" BS said.

"Yes BS" Tsubaki said.

"I love you Tsubaki, so will you be my girlfriend" BS asked.

"Of course I will" Tsubaki said. They closed the gap between them and joined in for a kiss. It was calm and gentle. Tsubaki was surprised she never expected BS to be able to kiss like that and BS was trying as hard as he could to take it slow. The surprising thins was they didn't even stop for air. Tsubaki's arms were around BS's neck and BS's arms were around Tsubaki's waist. They continued on like this until the timer went off.

"We must go now" BS said then quickly pecked Tsubaki on the cheek. They left that closet hand and hand.

(With Kid and Liz for the 8 minutes.)

"So how are you doing" Kid asked.

"I would be doing better if you weren't elbowing my stomach" Liz said.

"O sorry" Kid said as they move to try and find a better position. "Now your kneeling on my foot" Kid said.

"Sorry" Liz said as they moved again to try and find a better position again.

"Okay your elbowing me in the stomach again, idiot" Liz said.

"Stupid"

"Ugly"

"Asymmetrical person"

"What do you mean I'm more symmetrical then you"

"Jerk"

"You have ugly hair"

"You have beautiful hair"

"What did you say"

"Nothing just forget it"

They sat there for like 30 seconds until Liz talked "Thanks and also I don't think your hair is ugly". Kid did not respond. They sat there for like another 30 seconds"

"Hey Liz" Kid said. When their eyes met they sat there just staring at each other. Then Kid spoke "I have something to tell you". They started inching closer to each other. "What" Liz said. "I think I love you" Kid said. Then there lips met and they shared a kiss but, neither wanted to take it slow. Kid started to lean back until he hit his head.

"Ow, damn that hurt" Kid said.

"Wow that completely ruined the moment" Liz said.

"Well let's see if I could fix that, Liz will you be my girlfriend" Kid asked.

"Yes I would love that" Liz said. She quickly pulled Kid back to her were they shared another kiss. then Kid sliped his tongue into her mouth and she didnt mind. She let Kid glided his tongue around her mouth. Liz broke the kiss.

"I love you Kid" Liz said hugging Kid.

"I love you to Liz" Kid said hugging her back. So they sat there in each other's embrace until the timer went off. "let's go now" Kid said standing up and sticking a hand out to help her up. Liz gladly took his hand and they left the room.

(With Soul and Maka for the 8 minutes)

"Okay you ready" Soul asked.

"Soul, Patty hasn't even started the timer yet" Maka said.

"Ya exactly I got us in here early so we could have fun longer" Soul gave her puppy dog eyes, "please" Soul asked

"That's not gonna work Soul, were not gonna start until Patty starts the timer" Maka said, she was about to crack and they both knew it.

"Please angle" Soul said still with the puppy dog eyes.

"Forget it" Maka said and crashed her lips into his. There they were having another make out session in Kid's house. It bothered neither of them thou. Then they heard Patty scream that she had started the timer.

Soul broke the kiss "Aw only 8 minutes left".

"Ya so let's not waste our time" Maka said. She then pulled him back in by his collar. Her hands went in his hair and his hands traced the hem of her skirt.

Maka broke the kiss "2 things, 1 we are not doing anything more than making out are we clear"

"Yes we are Maka" Soul said.

"And 2 what do you think everyone else is doing right now" Maka asked.

"Maka it's like you said before let's not waste our time" Soul said putting his lips to hers were they kissed again. Soul put his tongue in her mouth which she didn't mind one bit, actually she copied his actions. Then they heard the timer go off.

Soul broke the kiss "aw we wasted our time so we only got like 2 minutes".

"I blame you" Maka said then quickly kissed Soul. Then they lefted.

**Im so sorry i have not updated soon, just to make it up to you guys i am going to post three more chapters. If you guys read the thing that saids what the storys about it does not say what the story is actually about this story gonna go on for quite some time cause this is a story that goes on as if well it does everyday. so there will be some adventure cause its the dwma when is there not adventure and since there in 8th grade its gonna go on until they graduate and might go on even longer then that i will have to think about it but its deffently gonna go on until they graduate from being a seinor. I also need to tell you guys the ages of each charchter.**

**Maka=14  
Soul=1****5  
Liz=15  
Kid=15  
Patty=14  
Black*Star=14  
Tsubaki=15**

**I think thats a good age area.**

**Also i got an instagram, its Souleatercouples22.**


	12. strip poker

**Chapter 12**

(Normal Pov)

They all sat in Kids living room. There is a chair a loveseat and a couch. Liz, Kid, and Patty were on the coach. Kid had his arm around Liz and Liz was leaning against Kid and Patty was also sitting next to Kid on his other side about a foot away from him. BS and Tsubaki were on the Loveseat. They were sitting in a position like Kid and Liz. BS had his arm around Tsubaki and Tsubaki was leaning against him. Soul and Maka were sitting on the chair in the same position as before.

"So are there any new couples" Maka asked.

"Yes" Liz, Kid, BS, and Tsubaki said in unison.

"Yay" Patty squealed.

"Why are you excited" Kid asked.

"Because sissy has a boyfriend" Patty said.

"Okay time for the next game, strip poker, take out your wallets" Liz said.

"YAHOOOO I WILL WIN" BS shouted.

"Can we have a teams" Maka asked.

"Why" Liz asked.

"Because I don't know how to play" Maka said.

"Soul will help you but no teams" Liz said.

Kid passed out the cards.

"Soul now what" Maka asked.

"Now put money in depending on how good of a hand you have" Soul said.

"Um Soul whats a hand" Maka asked.

"hahaha it's the cards you have" Soul said.

"Well is my hand good" Maka asked.

"Well let me see, ya its pretty good now just put down the cards you don't want" Soul said.

"What cards should I get rid of" Maka asked.

"Liz can Maka just be on a team with me" Soul asked.

"Seeing how Maka can't play at all that would be a good idea" Liz responded.

Soul put down his cards and focused on Makas. "Put down these 2" Soul tolled Maka. She did as Soul said and he picked up 2 new cards. Maka watched him line up the cards in number order from 5 to 9. Then he put 10 dollars into the middle. Then Liz, Kid, and Tsubaki put their cards down on the table BS added 5 more dollars to the pile and Soul followed as well as Patty. BS had 2 2's, Patty had nothing, and Soul and Maka had a straight. So Soul and Maka won.

They all played until Soul had no left sock or shoe on and no shirt. Maka had no right or left shoe and no skirt. BS was wearing nothing but his boxers. Liz had no shirt or bra on. Patty just had no left shoe on. Kid had no shirt or pants. Tsubaki did not have on her shoes or socks.

"Ok everyone can get redressed now and then leave" Liz said grabbing her clothes and running to the nearest bathroom. Everyone got dressed and left.

(Soul and Maka's house)

"Goodnight Soul" Maka said.

Soul grabbed her wrist "Will you sleep with me".

"Why should I" Maka asked.

"Because I have been having a bad dream" Soul said.

"Really or do you just want me to sleep with you" Maka asked.

"I really want you to sleep with me" Soul said.

"Ok I'll sleep with you" Maka said.

"Yay" Soul said as he pulled her into his room.

**i swear i will post 2 more tommorow.**


	13. cant think of a name goin crazy

**Chapter 13**

(Maka's Pov)

I woke up in the morning in a very uncomfortable way. Souls arm was over my face and he was lying on top of my arm and the worst part was. I COULDN"T MOVE HIM!

"Soul, can you move" I said.

"Later Maka" Soul mumbled.

"No, now" I said.

"No" Soul mumbled back.

"Fine, then no more having fun" I said with a smirking.

Soul woke up but didn't move "you're just joking" he said with a smirk as well.

"Try me" I said with a smirk looking over at Soul.

"Ok" he said then quickly pinned me.

"I um" I said completely forgetting what we were talking about.

"Hey you wanna have some fun" Soul asked.

"How could I refuse" I said. So we kissed for 2 minutes. Until Soul broke the kiss.

"I win" he said with a smirk.

"Nope, I won. I said no more having fun unless you woke up and I'm pretty sure your awake" I said copying his smirk.

"You're a smart little girl, ya know that" Soul said.

"Yes I do know that" I said sitting up then quickly pecking soul on the lips. "Now get up we have school if you didn't remember". (ya its Tuesday if you didn't remember)

"I did" Soul said.

"Sure you did" I said leaving his room. "Now get ready".

(skip to breakfast)  
(Normal Pov)

That morning, Maka had been trying to make some waffles for everyone, but Blair came running inside. Soul was at the table waiting for his breakfast as patiently as he could. Of course, Blair was wearing something so revealing, that she just had to show off. Maka wasn't paying any attention, so she just cooked away. Blair stood with her back in front of the Soul, causing his nose to bleed just a bit. What made him bleed harder was when the outfit made a noise. POP! Suddenly, her top went into the waffle iron and the upper piece of the waffle iron flopped right down, burning the bikini top into its grill. Maka just stared at it. She sighed, turning off the iron, she looked at Blair and Soul with a sheepish smile.

"Who wants pancakes?"

(at school)

"So you all are really couples now right" Maka asked.

"Yes we are" Tsubaki, BS, Kid, and Liz said in unison.

"So it wasn't just a heat of the moment thing" Maka asked.

"Nope" they all said in unison once again.

"Maka how do they keep doing that, its freakin me out" Soul whispered to Maka.

"I have no clue why they are and its also freakin me out" Maka whispered back to Soul.

"What you two whispering about " they all said in unison again.

"Nothing" Maka said.

"Tell us" They said in unison again.

"None of your business, is that better" Soul said.

"I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE, THERE TALKING IN UNISON AND ITS CREEPING ME OUT!" a random kid sitting be hide them screamed as he ran out of the room.

"What was that about" Maka and Soul said in unison.

"Wow there talking in unison" "that's creepy" BS and Tsubaki said in unison and Kid and Liz finished there sentence in unison.

"No response" Soul said.

"What" they all said in unison once again.

"Oh my god" Maka sighed as Soul face palmed himself.

(after school)

"After school. After school. What will we do, after school. Will we play basketball. I don't know lets ask big sis. Sissyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy what are we doing after schoollllll" Patty sang to the spiderman theme song. (if you don't know how that goes it is the same song as homer sings about spiderpig in the simpson movie)

"Patty why are you singing" Maka asked.

"Because its funnnnnn" Patty said.

"Ok then" Soul said.

"You got a problem with that fool" Patty said grabbing Soul by the collar and holding up a fist threating to punch him.

"Um, Liz, a little help here" Soul asked.

"Nope" Liz said.

Maka walked next to Liz "Help him or I'll Maka chop your boyfriend".

"Why don't you just Maka chop me" Liz asked.

"Duh I don't Maka chop girls" Maka said.

"Okay, I'll help him. I don't need you hitting my boyfriend" Liz said.

"Good" Maka said with a smirk.

"Patty stop bullying, helpless old Soul" Liz said trying to contain her laughs.

"Okay" Patty said and let go of him.

"Hahahaha Soul you're such a sissy" BS said.

"Am not" Soul said.

"Yes you are" Kid said.

"Sure asymmetrical hair boy" Soul said.

"Soul's right, I am asymmetrical hair boy" Kid cried.

"It's okay Kid, it's not that asymmetrical" Liz said.

"But I still am" Kid cried.

"SOUL" Liz growled.

"Wow will you look at the time, come on Maka we have to go" Soul said and grabbed Makas wrist pulling her to the motorcycle.

"Bye guys" Maka shouted as she got pulled away.

**VERY IMPORTANT INFORMATION BELOW PLEASE READ IT ALL!**

**Okay I'm starving I will post the second chapter in the middle of the night because my lil sis has been bothering me to help her with a Christmas list. I still need to write the next chapter. I got the breakfast thing from DragonWriterZZ. I didn't write it they did. Please check out the story it's really from. The story is ****A Little Christmas Love**** its really good. So, goodbye.**


	14. movie its short im tired

**Chapter 14**

(Soul and Maka's house)

"Hey Soul, ya want to watch a movie" Maka asked.

"Sure why not" Soul responded.

"What movie should we watched" Maka asked.

"How about Halloween" Soul suggested.

"Isn't that movie really scary" Maka asked.

"No, it's about Halloween how could it be scary" Soul said. *It has Michael Myers in it how could it not be scary*.

"Seriously Soul" Maka said with a stern look.

"Okay it is scary" Soul said "but if you get scared you can sleep with me".

"Okay, as long as I can sleep with you" Maka said.

"Then shall we rent the movie little girl" Soul said.

"Only if you want to strawberry" Maka said.

"Strawberry why are you calling me strawberry" Soul asked.

"Well you keep calling me little girl" Maka said.

"Well would you rather tiny-tits, bookworm, or little girl" Soul said.

"Well would you rather strawberry shortcake, big red riding hood, or strawberry" Maka said.

"How about we each find a nickname for each other later and we watch the movie now" Soul asked.

"Sounds like a plan Stan" Maka said.

Soul played the movie.

(1 hour later)

Soul had a nose bleed.

"Were done watching this" Maka said turning off the movie.

"And why is that" Soul asked.

"Because you have a nose bleed" Maka said.

"And who said it was because of the movie" Soul said mocking Maka "We haven't even gotten to the scary parts yet".

"Let's go to bed" Maka said pulling Soul towards his room.

"I said you could sleep with me if you got scared" Soul said.

"Okay fine then I won't sleep with you" Maka said letting go of Soul and starting to walk towards her.

"Wait Maka" Soul said.

Maka stopped and turned to face Soul "Yes Soul".

"Will you sleep with me" Soul asked.

"Of course I will Soul" Maka said pulling Soul over to his room.

They laid down Soul had his arms around Maka and she was leaning into his chest.

"Hey Soul" Maka said.

"What" Soul responded.

"There's a storm coming so we don't have school tomorrow" Maka said.

"That's great news" Soul said.

And with that they both fell asleep.

**I need nicknames. Leave suggestions in the comments. I need 1 for Maka and 1 for Soul you can give me more then one hey give me as many as you want. Just give me nicknames. **


	15. oh god blair

**CHAPTER 15**

(Soul and Maka's apartment)

*what is this fluffy thing in my face* Maka thought as she opened her eyes. She smiled, *oh its Soul's octopus head* she giggled. "Hey Soul, hey my little demon, wake up"

"What do you want" Soul mumbled.

"We've got to get ready for school" Maka said.

"Can we just stay home today" Soul asked.

"No" Maka giggled as she got out of Souls bed, "now get up, we're not gonna be late"

Soul sat up and stretched "anything for my angel"

(After soul got ready)

Soul walked out of his room to find Maka making breakfast, swaying her hips to a tune she was humming. Soul smiled and snuck up be hide her, wrapping his arms around her waist and resting his chin on her shoulder "what's for breakfast"

Maka jumped "god Soul you scared me"

Soul laughed "that doesn't sound appetizing"

"Eggs, bacon, and toast, does that sound better"

"Most definitely my angel" Soul kissed her cheek.

"Now go sit down, breakfast is ready" Maka turned around to face him holding the plates in her hands. Soul kissed her and grabbed his plate, he walked over to his seat and sat down.

(At school)

There stood Maka and Soul hand and hand, Kid and Liz hand and hand, and Black*Star and Tsubaki hand and hand. Patty stood next to Liz.

"It's a half day today" Soul said with a smile.

"Aren't you excited" Maka said.

"Yes I am" Soul said.

"YAHOO A HALF DAY AND NO MORE SCHOOL FOR THE REST OF THE WEEK" Black*Star shouted.

"Black*Star please quite down" Tsubaki asked.

"ANYTHING FOR MY GODDESS" Black*Star shouted again.

"PATTY GOT A NEW GIRAFFE" Patty randomly shouted.

"Patty was that necessary" Kid asked.

"Yes it was" Patty said.

"Oh god Patty, what will we do with you" Liz asked.

"I don't know" Patty said.

"Come on guys, we've got to get to class" Maka said.

(back to Soul and Maka's apartment)

"So, what does my angel want to do for the rest of the day" Soul asked.

"Anything my demon wants to do" Maka said.

"Well I want to do whatever my angel wants to do" Soul said.

"Your angel wants to go lay in bed" Maka said.

"I'm okay with that" Soul said, he picked up Maka and carried to his room, dropping her on his bed and climbing in next to her. He pulled the covers over them and wrapped his arm around her waist. She giggled and rested her head on his chest.

"whats so funny" Soul asked.

"nothing" Maka responded.

"I love you Maka"

"I love you to Soul"

Soul kissed Maka gently. "You're my angel"

"And you're my demon"

"Maka"

"Yes Soul"

"I'm bored"

"And what am I supposed to do about it"

Soul smiles wickedly.

"Should I be nervous" Maka asked blushing.

Soul continued his smile and quickly pinned her to the bed.

"I guess I should be" She blushed more.

Soul bent over and kissed her deeply with tongue. Maka matched his force as their tongues battled and danced in each other's mouths. They were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Scythe boy, are you in there" Blair called.

Soul broke the kiss but stayed in the same position as when he and Maka were kissing. "Yes, what do you want Blair".

"To play" Blair said opening the door, when she froze and grinned. "Sorry, I didn't realize you were already playing with Maka" she backed away and closed the door

"Damn cat" Soul said before returning his lips to Makas.

**sry i havent been updating much, youve got to understand this is my first year in middle school and ive been having trouble with getting use to it, but i promise i will update a bunch this week. i got the nicknames from a guest that went by the name saphirestart.**


	16. message

I haven't updated in a while and I thoguht it would be nice if i told you guys that i will fast forwarding the story into the future like, 4 years, there gonna be seniors and all the pairings will still be there just they will be older and act a little diffirent, except maybe blackstar (he'll never mature)

I also wanted to tell you guys that i would be making another fanfic, it will be a crossover of Soul Eater and a book called Cirques Du Freak, which is a wonderful book you guys should read it one day, but anyways I'll tell you guys the summary "Soul Evans had a decent life, good grades (suprise suprise) nice family (shocker), and a good future with the piano (so unlike him xD), but when his bestfreind blackstar finds a flyer for a freakshow, what good could come out of it if they go. (SoMa) (rated M for mature content later on) (adventure, romance, humor) (crossover Cique du Freak and Soul Eater)" do you guys like it? please tell me if you can think of a title cause my mind goes blank.

The last thing is my christmas one-shot is going to get two more chapters (wont say what will happen) but if you like it i may continue it after that, so be ready for that.

Also i would love to thank you all for reading my stories and the favs, and follows and comments, they mean everything to me!


	17. author note

I have dicided to put this story on hold for a little bit. I can't continue it right now put I will continue my other two stories. I'm also going to start a soul eate truth or dare story thing. So, I'm going to update both my other stories tonight and start my truth or dare story thing. If you'd like to give truths and dares just PM me or leave a comment on this story, until I make the actual story.

Sincerly,

biggestsoulxmakafan

P.S. Please excuse my terrible spelling if I spelt anything wrong.


	18. Another author note thing

Yes you may hate me for knot posting those chapters, but i found a really good story and started reading it. Next thing I knew it was about 4:30 AM and I couldn't let my mom see me awake at that time. So I will have those new chapters for the other two chapters up this weekend and for the soul eater truth or dare thing I really need some truths and dares before I start it. Ok, I'll go now.

sincerely,

biggestsoulxmakafan


End file.
